Forever My Little Greys
by Lxstbxnes
Summary: Just little snippets of the inside of Christian and Ana's heads as they handle their two children, Ted and Phoebe. It's cute, funny and a whole lot of love. ( No cheating, some sexual scenes and lots of cute moments) xo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to write something along side my other story. I fancied writing as Christian but experiencing life with two children. We all know that Ted and Phoebe come along, so I wanted to dive into the life of Mr Grey, father of two (Teddy is 6 and Phoebe is 4 – Hoping I got the age gap correctly).**

 **Prince.**

I hop out of the car and proceed to let Taylor park up. I stand outside my family home and look up the windows. I take a brief second to contain my excitement to see my family inside. I open the front door and immediately I am bombarded by little hands around my knees. Ten little fingers are pressed into the back of my legs and they keep squeezing. I lift up my brief case to see a little bronze haired beauty beneath me.  
I can't contain my smile as the little person keeps hugging me. Then those blue eyes stare up at me and my heart stops beating. Blue eyes, the same of her mothers. Blue eyes that control everything about me. I thought having Ted was the best thing to happen to me, that boy had me wrapped around his finger but that is nothing compared to his little sister, Phoebe Grace Grey. This little fire cracker is the reason that I will probably have a heart attack before I am thirty.  
"Daddy, I missed you" she squeals beneath me and there is no better feeling than hearing those four words.  
"I missed you too Phoebe" I say as I bend down so I can get lost in her sapphires.

"We baked cakes today and played horsies though Teddy wanted to be a bad man and tried to steal my horsies but I didn't let him daddy. Can I has a real horsie daddy?" I find it very hard to say no her and that's probably why she a guinea pig and four rabbits in our back yard.

"Maybe you should ask mommy for that one" I say knowing that Ana will say no. She has super human strength to say no to our children, where as I just turn into mush around them. How things have changed.  
"Daddy, can you play with me" she asks and I know this is going to entail some sort of dressing up and glitter. There is always lots and lots of glitter.  
"Sure baby, but let me say hello to Ted and mommy first" I finally leave the front of my house and search for my beloved wife and son. Phoebe is hot on my trail and follows me around doing little twirls and skips. She really is such a wonderful child. I lucked out.  
I look in the kitchen and they are. Anastasia Grey, even after all this time, still makes my heart skip a beat. I love her more everyday. She is still and forever will be my more, my everything.  
She turns to see me and greets me with the biggest smile. I go over and give her a kiss.  
"Yuck" Ted comments and I smile against my wife's lips.  
"I guess we'll have to wait till later" I whisper into Ana's ear. She giggles and I know I can't wait to get her into our bed and have my way with her.

"I'll hold you to that Mr Grey" she flirts back to me enough to make my cock twitch ever so slightly.

"here daddy, here – eat this one. I mades it" Phoebe squeals and I look down at the cupcake. Well, I think it's a cupcake. It looks as if a unicorn threw up on my plate. Glitter and sprinkles are everywhere and I pray that there is actually sponge underneath.  
"No. Daddy eat my one" Ted joins in and puts his next to his sisters. I will be honest Ted's looks more appealing though it's brown…  
"It's Dino poop" he explains and now my stomach churns at the little cupcake.  
"NO TEDDY!" Phoebe shouts and pushes her brother aside. Even though Phoebe is the youngest, my god she can hold her own. I think someone took after their father… Oops?

"Kids" Ana now joins in "Daddy can have them both, but he needs his dinner first" Ana winks at me and I mouth thank you in response.  
Both of the kids huff in response whilst Ana places my dinner in front of me.  
They both sit across from me on the table. Ted is playing with his favourite dinosaurs and Phoebe is playing with her unicorns.  
Both in little worlds of there own, I watch their imaginations fly and nothing makes me happier.  
"Daddy is going to buy me a horsie" Phoebe says and I narrow my eyes at my out spoken daughter.  
"Nuh, uh – That's not fair. I want a Dino, Daddy! If Phoebe gets a horse, I want a Dino" Ted starts and his eyebrows furrow, he looks like his mother when he does that.  
"I didn't-" I start to say but are cut off by the princess of the household.  
"nope. Daddy is buying me a horsie not a big smelly dino for you"

Oh god, this isn't good. The squabble is about to begin and I look around for my peace maker wife but she has snuck away somewhere. I wonder if she is upstairs with nothing on.. my mind wonders.  
"DINO'S DON'T SMELL" Ted responds  
"They do. Not like pretty horsies. Isn't that right daddy"  
"NO daddy tell her I'm right"  
I look at my kids and I know this is a lose, lose situation.  
I hear some footsteps and I see Gail walk towards us. Saved by the housekeeper.  
"Come on children, you're mother want's you to wash up ready for bed" She smiles sweetly at them. I sigh in relief. Saved for another day.  
They both hop off of their chairs and bash in to each other as they follow Gail upstairs.

I finish my dinner and walk upstairs to my office. I quickly decide to check my emails and find myself sat at the computer for 45 minutes. Enough I mentally say and go to find my family.  
I can hear Ana behind the door of the pinkest room possible and I press my ear against the cool door and listen.  
"And they all lived happily ever after" Ana speaks.  
"I don't need no prince" I hear Phoebe say softly and that makes me happy. She knows the drill, no dating till she is at least thirty.  
"Why is that honey?"  
"Cause daddy is my prince" and my heart jolts to a stop. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. Everything I was ever scared of before in my life time vanishes. If I ever had doubts that I couldn't be a father, I damn them thoughts to hell. Hearing those 5 words spill from my daughters mouth, I know I have done everything right.

"You know what Phoebe?" Ana replies "He's mine too".

I hear Ana get up from the stool and head towards the door, I quickly wipe my eyes and look as if I have just come out of my study.  
"There you are Mr Grey" she speaks and her eyes are analyzing me. I see her eyebrow lift and I know I've been caught red handed.

"What are you up to out here?" She questions.  
"Nothing" I reply quickly and take her hand. "Come" I say and pull her towards our bedroom.  
"No, Ted's in the bath. He'll be out soon" Ana giggles  
"Then we have to be quick" I say and all I want is to show my wife just how much I love her. I nibble at her earlobe and breathe in the scent of Ana. She smells like an apple orchard and it's my favourite.  
I just start to tease her neck when I hear my son before I see him.  
"MOM" he shouts down the corridors  
"Rain check" she says and leaves me standing in our bedroom with the biggest hard on know to man kind.  
I peek out of the door way to see Ana hurdling our son into his bedroom.  
"Keep quiet Ted, Phoebe is asleep" she says.

It's gone half an hour and Mrs Grey walks back into our room.  
"So Mr Grey, the kids are asleep. I've been a good girl. What about that rain check?" And she drops her clothes to the floor. Even after 2 kids Ana's body is the most perfect thing I have ever seen. She's a fucking goddess and she's all mine. I hungrily look at her and it doesn't take me long till I'm showing her exactly how much I desire her.

"And there. Oh doesn't he look pwetty" I am waking up to a little familiar voice. What is the time? It can't be no earlier than 5am. I peek one eye open and see my daughter sat on my chest. It's weird to think I could never let anyone touch me there and now days, I get climbed on daily.  
"What are you doing Miss Grey" my voice sounds croaky.  
"Making you the pwettiest" she replies and god she is just so cute. I am wrapped in her button nose and big blue eyes.  
She sprinkles something on my head and I look at her hand when she pulls it back. Oh for god sake, how did she get into the glitter? I thought we moved it to a higher space.  
"Done" she says and she claps her hands together to remove the excess glitter. I'm scared to move to see how much she has put on me.  
I look down and I think the whole glitter factory has exploded on my bed sheets. I look at Ana but she is sound asleep. My god, she can sleep through anything. I see glimmers of glitter in her hair and wonder if Phoebe got to her first.  
"Phoebe, where did you get the glitter?" She looks at me with wide eyes.  
"I can't tell you daddy. It's a secret" I narrow my eyes and know that this child will be the death of me. And she's only three.  
I pick her up with me as I climb out of bed. Woosh. I whole jar of glitter falls off of my body along with something else that thumps on the floor.  
"NO" she screams and I quickly shh her and make sure Ana is still asleep.  
"Your crown" she whispers into my ear though it's really her talking normally. I bend over and pick up the crown and give it to her. She carefully places it back on top of my head.  
"There there. Prince daddy"  
We walk down into the kitchen and I look at the clock. 4.30am. Really? Why is she such a night owl? Oh yeah, she takes after you Grey.  
"Can I has choc-o-wat milk?" she says.  
"Only if you be a good girl for daddy this morning" I challenge.  
"I will. Pinky swears" and she holds out her little pinky finger. I place mine around it and we are sworn to this promise.

It's 4.30 am and I'm making chocolate milk for my little princess, wearing a crown myself – covered in glitter.  
I have work in 4.5 hours but I wouldn't have this any other way, I look at my daughter and know that I am the happiest man in the world. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows, I did upload this already but as a nice little anonymous person informed me – my grammatical errors were frequent so I've gone through and cleaned up a bit. I am human and I will make mistakes, so please bare with me. I'm not good when it comes to noticing errors! Also, another person informed me that the Grey's had more than two children. Yeah, they probably did but I'm sticking with Ted and Phoebe for now… alrighty? So… along with the _re-newed_ chapter. **

**Nursery.**

I stare at the baby picture on my desk. She is so small and pink. The little pink bow on her head makes her ten times cuter.  
I stroke my finger across the picture wondering where the time went?  
- **Buzz** -

"Someone on the line for you Mr Grey"  
"Put them through Andrea" I reply and continue to stare at my newborn baby daughter.  
"DADDY!" She screams through the intercom. She's so loud that I'd swear that she was in the room with me.  
"Hello Phoebe" The smile on my face has grown a million. There is nothing like phone calls from your children at work.  
"DADDY! We are going to nur- nurs-ry" I think she is trying to say nursery? I whirl around in my chair and look at my calendar. Shit! Today is the day Ana wanted us to go tour that weird little nursery on 5th.

"We be at your boss house soon daddy" she says and puts the phone down on me.  
Shit, I'd completely forgot about the tour. I shake my head and continue to look at my little baby Phoebe. Christ, I repeat where did the fucking time go?

I go through everything I need to with Ros and wait for my crazy little daughter to collect me. I can hear her before I see her.  
"DADDY" she is shouting down the hallways of my work. I stick my head out of my office and see the little ballerina twirl her way towards me with Ana trailing behind her.  
"Phoebe, wait up" She calls looking exhausted but still absolutely breath taking. Phoebe of course doesn't listen. She's spotted me and now has taken off in full force to run to me. I watch as her little feet move as fast as they can towards me. God, she could fall over I think, so I start to walk towards her.  
THUMP!  
And she falls flat on the floor. I rush over to her, Ana too and I place my hands on her little hips to guide her up.  
"Phoebe, are you alright?" I ask her and look at her face. Her little lip that looks just like Ana's starts to quiver and these big tears start to roll down her face.  
"OUCH" she screams the most curdling scream and crushes herself into my chest. I look at Ana and pull a face. Did I mention that our daughter has a thing for being dramatic?  
I pick her up and carry her to my office and sit her on my desk. I search over her for any obvious injuries but she looks just as perfect as before. Not even one little bruise.  
She sniffs and sniffs looking at her pink shoes swinging from the edge of my desk.  
"I hear someone needs one of these?" Andrea says and walks into my office with a pink lollipop. I watch as Phoebe's eyes widen and a smile spreads across her face. I could get lost in that little face.  
She takes the lollipop and her brows furrow as she tries to peel off of the wrapper. Once she has conquered the wrapper she places the pink lollipop in her mouth and everything is better in the world again.  
Andrea, you've just earned yourself a raise!

"Are you ready to go see the nursery, Phoebe?" Ana asks and she starts moving her head in a fast nodding notion.  
"Maybe I should carry you downstairs" I say and pick up Phoebe and continue our way down to a waiting Taylor outside.

The nursery looks smaller than I thought. This is the 3rd one we have viewed. Ana has hated them all so far and I have agreed. I want somewhere where she can learn and not sit with snotty boys interacting with boogers.

The Sunshine Nursery sign – painted in yellow hangs from the front gates. Where has Ana dragged me? It looks like some sort of hippy place and I take a swallow as I am led inside.  
We are greeted by this young woman with long blonde hair and she is wearing lots of floral. Lots of fucking floral. Yep, hippy.

"Hello, you must be the Grey's? I am Miss Hollie" She holds out her hand and I shake it. It's clammy and warm. Eugh.  
"I'm a Grey!" Phoebe says running around my knees and grasping the teachers hand. My girl doesn't have a lack of confidence that is for sure and that's going to get me in trouble in the future.  
Miss Hollie tells us all to follow as she shows us each room. They have a flower room, and an animal room – which is already Phoebe's favorite. She's told me a million times. Miss Hollie explains what She will get out of this nursery and honestly, it doesn't sound like my cup of tea but I stare at my wife and she is all wide eyed and bushy tailed and I know she has been hooked.  
"Why don't you go play with some of the children Phoebe, whilst I talk more to your parents" And she didn't have to ask Phoebe twice. I watched as she ran straight over to two girls.  
"I'm phoebe" she says as she holds out her hand. The two girls look at each other but place their hands in hers.  
"We gone be bestest of friends we are" Phoebe says and the two girls giggle and nod their heads. Wow, it's so easy to make friends when you are 3.  
I have about a million bits of paper in my hand with all the information I could possibly have about this darn nursery.  
"Thank you" Ana says as she says her goodbyes to Miss Hollie. I notice the whole time Miss Hollie looks at me every now and then. I roll my eyes. It's just a pretty face and this pretty face is locked to that beautiful woman you're talking too and she's thrown away the key.

We slide back into the car and I look at Ana. I know what she is going to say and I'm not going to be able to worm my way out of this one.  
"That's the one" she says and I roll my eyes. Psychic Grey wins again.  
"Daddy I love that pool. I made so many friends like 4 of them" she says so proud of her self. Ana's eyes are staring at me and they are copied when I look in to Phoebe's.  
I moan and run my hands through my hair.  
Ana takes this as she has won and starts to laugh with happiness. I had no chance even battling this one. "Fine" I say and Phoebe starts to scream with happiness in the back seat.  
I can't help but smile at the sound of my daughter excited but I know I'm going to hate that fucking nursery.

3.30 on the dot and I walk my way up to Ted's classroom. I peer in the window and I can see him sat at the desk waiting to be let out of class. He looks like the smartest boy there and I couldn't be prouder.  
"Theodore Grey" Mrs Miller says and Ted gets up from the chair and pushes it back under the table, then grabs his bag from the peg and proceeds to the door.  
"Hi son" I say as he finds me.  
"Hi daddy" he sounds extra chipper today and I wonder what has gotten into him.  
"Are you okay?" I say as we climb into the car. His smile is huge and infectious.  
"I gots a secret daddy" He explains and I am curious.  
"What is that then?" I say as Taylor starts the car and takes the route back home.  
"You can't tell mommy cause I know she won't like it" Oh god. What is he trying to tell me? I can't keep secrets from Ana. I swore I would never.  
"Oh"  
"I gots a girlfriend" I look at my son with such a quizzical look and wonder if I went deaf. Did he just tell me he had a girlfriend?  
"A girlfriend?"  
"Yep and she is soooo pretty daddy. Like mommy". Well I can't fault him there by calling his mother pretty but no one even comes close to her beauty.

"what is her name?"  
"Lucy and she is the best" Oh I see. Well, I knew this day would come but I didn't think I would be having this conversation when he is just six years old. I thump my head against the window. God, my head is going to explode.  
"I needs to get her flowers. You do that to mommy" He starts and I'm glad that he realises a way to a woman's heart is flowers. This kid has it more figured out at six than I did at 27.  
"Well then son, lets go get some flowers" I reply and watch the sparkle in my sons eye shine.

 **-x-**

 **Thanks for the read. Like I said, I did try to clean it up so if there are errors – shoot me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, sorry it's been a few days. Work has taken over my life. But thank you for the follows! I didn't think this would get so much love this fast! Alas, on with the little snippets of The Greys.**

Only Phoebe

It's midday Friday and I've just finished up with my morning meetings. Henry Denver was being a tosser all morning and bargaining for what I settled for. I feel agitated and in all honestly, I just want to get home to see my family.  
I dump myself back into my office chair and switch on my computer. There's an email waiting for me and my heart comes to a halt. Oh my.

 **To:** Christian Grey **  
Subject:** Does my butt look big in this? ****

Husband,

I think I need help getting out of this?

Yours x

 **Anastasia Grey**

And attached is a photo that only my eyes will ever see. Since when did my wife get so brazen? Ana is wearing nothing but a dark blue lingerie set. The fabric clings to each curve, hugging them tightly. The lace around her breasts looks phenomenal and I can't wait to feel the material shred under my finger tips.  
I don't have to look down to know that I am hard as fuck right now. I go to send a reply when there is a knock at the door.  
"Not now" I shout but the intruder opens the door anyway and enters. I go to scowl at the idiot who couldn't take instruction but to my surprise – it's Ana.

I am confused but utterly happy that she is here. I notice she is wearing a long brown coat that I haven't seen before.  
"Mr Grey, I need your advice" She says with a silky tone to her voice which makes my dick twitch.  
"With?" I reply, I can't seem to find words. I watch as she turns the lock on my office door and I know I'm in for something good.

"I was wondering this morning, when you left for work and sent the children off to school. That there is something missing from our household" She speaks speaks as she walks towards me, keeping her hand tightly gripped around her coat. I want to know what's under there and I have an inkling I am going to enjoy it.  
Ana pulls me around on my desk chair so I am now facing her. She kisses my cheek, teasing me. God, what has happened to her today? I let out a low growl and she smirks. Yes baby, you will always have this effect on me.  
"What is missing Mrs Grey?" I coax with my croaky voice as I try to hold it together.  
Ana leans down so I can feel her breath on my ear, it makes my skin tingle as I await her words.  
"I want another baby" she says softly then pulls her face back so she can see my reaction.  
She want's another child? I smirk. This is fucking amazing.  
"Oh really" I reply, cool as a fucking cucumber Grey.  
"Mhmm. And cause of that, I thought – why not start trying now" I nearly choke on my own breath.

She has never been this wanton towards me before, of course she is game for anything but never has she turned up horny as hell, with something under that god damn coat before. I am becoming impatient as I see her fumble with the buttons. Open the coat Anastasia, I say in my mind. I swear she is a mind reader cause the top button is popped open.  
I watch her greedily as her skin is starting to be revealed. I notice little flashes of blue and I fucking knew it. That sexy ass lingerie set clings to Ana in front of me.  
I stare hungrily at my wife. I pick up the phone.  
"Andrea – No interruptions until I say otherwise".  
"Yes Mr Grey" She replies  
Still sat in my desk chair Anastasia makes her way towards me in nothing but that delicious set and her high heels. Fuck, she is a fucking goddess calling to my every desire.  
She gets to me and places herself so she is sat upon my legs, face to face. I stare into her blue eyes and watch them as they sparkle. She is really breath taking.  
I kiss her softly on the lips but that isn't good enough for Mrs Grey and she hardens the kiss. Oh so this is how she wants it?  
We are all tongues and rough panting as she grabs tufts of my hair. Fingers and Thumbs, the two of us fir together like a jig saw and the next thing I know we both call each others name as we climax together.

Well, who knew – Fridays at the office were not so bad after all.

-x-x-

"DADDY!" I hear and I run outside. At the bottom of the meadow I see two little hands waving in the air. I need to get a leash for this kid cause she never does as she is told. I run down to her and check her over but she looks fine.  
"Phoebe! I told you, you are not allowed to come this far down the meadow" I kneel down so I am pretty much face to face with her.  
"I know daddy, but I was following the fairies" I cock my eyebrow. Did she say fairies?  
"Fairies?" I repeat  
"Yes daddy, they so pwetty. I loves them" I can't help but melt when she talks. Phoebe is honestly the most loving child.  
"I see. Maybe we could tell your fairy friends to stay up the top end of the meadow? So daddy doesn't have a heart attack!" I say and she giggles. A giggle the same as her mothers. Phoebe Grace is pretty much all Ana, well – accept her personality, that one is all me. Stubbornness runs strong through the Grey genes it's clear.

"Come on, back to the house" I hold out my hand and she grasps her little fingers around it. I watch as she dances and skips back up towards the house. There really is nothing like having a daughter.  
"Where's mommy?"  
"Mommy is taking a nap upstairs, sweetie".  
"Is mommy sad?" she says as she looks up at me with Ana's big eyes. The sadness on her face hits me straight in the heart.  
I go down and pick her up.  
"Mommy doesn't feel that well, that's all baby. She'll be okay soon" I give her a kiss on the cheek and plop her down on the kitchen counter.  
"can we bake her well cakes daddy?" I am stomped. I can't cook and I definitely cannot bake a cake but her face is just so hard to reject. I look around the kitchen and take a deep breath, for her we can do this.  
"Okay. Lets bake mommy a cake" I say knowing that whatever we both pull together is not going to be remotely edible.

I go to grab some eggs and realise I'm not sure what actually goes in a cake. I want to ask Gail but Phoebe wants me to do this.  
I look at the cupboards to see if anything stands out. Flour! Of course you need flour but which on? Plain or self-raising. I grab both and read the backs of their labels. I smirk. Self-raising flour it is.  
"We needs butt-a daddy" she says. Of course she'd know more about this than I do. This kid always wants to bake cupcakes.  
I grab the butter and starting mixing things into the bowl. I have no idea about quantity but keep adding until it looks right.  
POOF Phoebe blows a big breath right as I turn to face her and I am now covered in flour. Phoebe starts to giggle hysterically and I can't help but join in.  
"you look like a ghost daddy" she sniggers, still laughing. I wipe what I can off of my face and try to continue on.  
"We needs pink in it daddy and glitter" Of course. It's always with the bloody glitter.  
I grab the food coloring and edible glitter and go to pour some in.  
"No. Me do it?" she says and I sigh then hand her the pots.  
Her little brow furrows as she pours in the food coloring. She stops when she is satisfied with the pink ratio. I mix it together and it's sickeningly pink. Sorry Ana.  
"Next" I say as Phoebe pulls off the lid of the glitter. I watch as she starts to sprinkle it in. All that worry over nothing I think, but she must be like her mother with mind reading tendency's cause she dumps the whole tub in the mixture.  
"NO PHOEBE" I go to say but it's done. I look at the cake mix and wrinkle my nose. It looks as if it's appear from a unicorns backside. Phoebe is giggling next to me with her hands scrunched in front of her mouth.  
God she is so adorable. She helps me pour the mix into a cake tin and then I place it in the oven. 30 minutes should do right? I think as I hit the timer.  
"Oh daddy our cake is just so cool" Phoebe sings as she skips around the counter.

30 minutes later and I take the cake out and place it on the side. Phoebe basically has her nose pressed against the sponge and I keep having to remind her it's for Ana.  
I watch her as she tries to press her finger in the sponge but I bat her away each time, which apparently is a fun game to play.  
I press my palm to the cake and it's cooled down.  
"Right, shall we decorate?" I say to my little girl and she smiles, huge. I grab the box of cake decorations and let Phoebe go crazy. It's already an ugly sponge, so lets stick with an ugly presentation too!  
Phoebe concentrates hard when deciding where to place each iced flower and heart.  
I write mommy on the cake out of icing for her and then I'm told to leave Phoebe to do the rest. Sprinkles are thrown everywhere, edible rainbows and stars are dotted around the cake. It looks like a unicorn threw up over it – Phoebe's signature look.  
"Done daddy" she says and I peek over at the cake. Oh Ana. The cake is a mess but I watch my daughter as she squeals with happiness with her little design.  
"Will she love it daddy?"  
"Of course she will baby, mommy loves everything you do".  
We chuck it on a plate and carry it upstairs for Ana.  
"MOMMY! We mades you something" Phoebe says as we enter our bedroom. Ana is sat up on the bed reading a manuscript – of course.  
"What is it Phoebe?" she says excited which eggs our daughter on more.  
"Look, look mommy. Daddy and I made it" She says with pride as I hold the plate down so Ana can see. I want to laugh at her reaction as he eyes bulge slightly.  
"WOOOOW" she says and kisses Phoebe on the cheek.  
"You love it mommy?" Ana looks at me with the cheesiest grin on her face. I shake my head and laugh. "Of course I do Phoebe, she we try it?" God Ana, you are brave I think as she takes a little piece with her fingers. Tones of sprinkles fall to the floor but we choose to ignore it. Phoebe watches Ana, her eyes following the cake to Ana's mouth.  
Ana pops it in to her mouth and chews. She mulls something over and swallows.  
Phoebe is practically bouncing next to Ana waiting for her reaction.  
"Wow Phoebe, that was amazing. Best cake I have ever eaten" And Phoebe giggles and throws herself back on the bed.  
Either Ana is a fucking good actress, of my daughter and I really pulled off this cake making thing.  
"Thanks mommy" Phoebe says as she climbs down the bed and heads towards the door. She is still giggling to herself and I have no idea what is so funny.  
"I knows its nasty really" She says as she turns to face us both. She laughs some more and runs down the corridor.  
I look back at Ana and can't help but laugh too.  
"Only Phoebe" Ana says and I have to agree.  
"Only Phoebe" I repeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Um, hi! I didn't realise that this little story would get this much attention! But thank you anyhow guys. On with the next snippet!**

Manic.

"Do you have their coats?" I try to resist the urge to roll my eyes at my wife.  
"Of course" I reply and hurry my children to the front door. I kiss Ana on the cheek and bring her into an embrace.  
"We'll be back soon"  
"Good luck Mr Grey" She replies and I chuckle to myself. Of course I chose to take the children out for the day, when I've agreed to let my staff have a day off. Taylor is taking Gail and Sophie out for the day visiting some zoo or something. The boys are staying near the house as my wife stays home sick. I'm starting to worry about her but she ensured me she probably has a sickness bug. So I have decided to take control by taking Ted and Phoebe out for the day.  
I hold the door open for Phoebe as she climbs in to the car. I go to strap her in but her tiny fingers are batting me away.  
"No daddy, I can do it" she says. Always the confident one. I look at Ted who is shaking his head. I laugh and have to agree with Teds sense of doubt.  
I watch Phoebe as she tries to get the buckles together but she cannot quite get them to click.  
"Here let me" I offer and I am rewarded with the cutest little scowl back at me. Her eyebrows are burying her blue eyes and I can see the anger shining inside them.  
"I. Can. Do. It" She says in her bossy tone. I sigh and continue to let her try. I look at my watch and it's now been 10 minutes – we haven't even left the drive way yet. I look up to the house and swear I saw the curtain twitch. I smirk, I know you're watching and laughing at me Mrs Grey.  
"Right, that is enough. I'm doing it" I say and connect the buckles together. Phoebe starts to scream and cry – throwing her arms around like a mad woman. I moan and shut the car door and walk towards my entrance. The car comes to life and I start to drive towards the park.  
Ted is watching some show on the monitor at the back with headphones in. I'm jealous – he can't hear the cat strangling screeches coming from his sisters mouth.  
"Phoebe, stop it now! Do you want to go to the park?" And she suddenly stops as if nothing has happened. I'm still being greeted with that scowl but at least she is quiet right?  
I let out a long breath and know this is going to be the park trip from hell.

The park is thankfully empty – nothing worse than dealing with mothers who drool over me in front of their husbands. The kids jump out from the car and sprint towards the park.  
"TED, PHOEBE" I shout but they are off like little bullets. I grab their coats and backpacks from the boot and follow them down the grass bank.  
I reach the park and place myself on the bench. I check that I can see the whole park from where I am sat and am satisfied but I can.  
I watch as Ted is climbing and jumping around the monkey bars. He has the biggest smile on his face and I start to relax.  
I go to look at Phoebe as she was just by the swings, when realise I can't spot her. I stand immediately and scan the park, but I can't see her. She is wearing bright pink wellies, how can I not see her?  
OH FUCK, I've been here no longer than 10 minutes and I have already lost my 3 year old daughter. Ana is going to kill me.  
"Ted come here" I say and he does as he is told. I grab his hand and start to walk around the edge of the park searching for those little pink wellies. I didn't even realise that there are in fact _two_ entrances to this park and the other gate it open. Shit.  
I drag Ted along with me and walk through the other gate. My heart is beating like a train and I am starting to panic. What if some fucking lunatic took her? Oh fuck. Grey, this is why you have fucking security!  
"Where is Phoebe?" Ted asks but I choose to not answer – I can't think straight at the moment. I don't know how long it's been but I still can't see those darn pink wellies anywhere. I know it, I'm going to have to phone the police or Taylor and then admit to my wife that I cannot keep our daughter remotely safe. Ana wants us to have another child? Christ, I cannot keep two safe. So how can I keep three?  
I start to give up hope and then I hear that giggle. _That fucking giggle_. The same giggle as her mothers. I run to the sound, flinging Ted over my shoulders. I look through the trees and there she is. Sat on the floor playing with some sticks and flowers. I sigh in relief. I walk over and suddenly I don't feel angry, I feel happiness that I have found my daughter. I plop Ted on the ground and bend in front of Phoebe.  
Her face looks up to mine and she is dazzling me with her smile. I melt into the mud on the ground. This kid will forever be trouble but she'll forever be my trouble maker and I love that.  
"Miss Grey, what has daddy told you about wondering off? You scared me" Her eyes look at mine scared.  
"Not to do it. Stay with daddy or mommy or tawor or Gail" I nod at her in response.  
"Come. And stay with Ted and I. I can't have any more heart attacks" She giggles and I pick her up in my arms. We all walk back to the park, I click the gates shut and let the kids explore. If I were not anxious before – I am now. I feel like I have just aged a million.  
I grab my phone out of my pocket and see that Ana is ringing me. I weigh on the options of do I tell her that I lost our daughter? I wager I don't.  
"Mr Grey" she speaks, her voice like velvet.  
"Mrs Grey"  
"I just thought I would ring and see how it's all going with the kids" I cock my eyebrow, is she doubting me with our children? Well, I guess after today she has a right too.  
"wonderful, Mrs Grey" I hear her laugh and I wonder what she knows.  
"Okay" She laughs some more "I love you, see you soon"  
"Love you too" and she puts the phone down on me. Shit, she knows something is up. I shake my head.

I watch as Ted is Swinging care free on the swings as Phoebe tries to pull herself up on the one besides him. She struggles but I know her and she won't ask for help. I can't stand watching her any longer and choose to pick her up and plonk her on the seat. She starts to swing her legs but quickly realises this isn't having the same affect as it is Ted. I hear her hmph and its just so darn cute.  
"Want me to push you Phoebe?" I state and Ted turns his head too.  
"Me too daddy?" He asks and I look at both of my kids faces and know I can't say no to either. I start by pulling Ted all the way back, as far as I can and then let him go so he swings high in front. Whilst he is up in the air, I push Phoebe gently. They both giggle loudly, openly letting everyone hear how much fun they are having.  
"Higher daddy" Ted squeals so I go push him higher.  
"Me daddy, me" Phoebe starts so I now have one hand on each of their backs and I'm stood in the middle of them both.  
I feel like a super dad. I think I've just conquered this dad thing. We are all smiles and laughter. Maybe the park wasn't a bad idea after all.  
 *** THUNK ***  
And Ted has jumped off of the swing. I stare at him in shock. He could have hurt himself. I go to check he is alright but he's ran off to the monkey bars again. I sigh, I guess he is okay? He really isn't as little as I think he is. Ted has become more independent and I'm starting to realise he isn't my baby any more. I look down at Phoebe and think the same. Phoebe turns 4 next month and it pains me. I mean she'll be in nursery.  
Christ Ana and I better get this baby making thing down fast.  
"Shall we go round-a-bout- daddy?" Phoebe asks and how can I deny her? I help her off of the swings and take her hand, following her lead.  
The round-a-bout doesn't look very safe to me. Phoebe sits herself in the middle, crossed legged around a bar.  
"Push daddy push" I am trying to figure out why there are no seat belts on this thing. How is she supposed to say on?  
I push the round-a-bout gently and it starts to move. Even with barely any movement it makes me feel dizzy – and how is is this fun exactly?  
"More daddy more" she screams and I go a little harder. I hear footsteps running behind me and Ted joins in. Well, at least I thought he was going to but instead he grabs another metal bar and starts to push with me, making the round-a-bout spin.  
"NO NO NO" Phoebe shouts and I pull on the round-a-bout so it comes to a halt. I narrow my eyes at Ted – who has ran back to the bars. I shake my head and look at Phoebe who looks a little pale now. I go to pick her up and she cuddles her face into my neck.  
"I feels sick now daddy" she says. I mentally note down that round-a-bouts will forever be off limits. I got sit on the bench, Phoebe in toe. She cuddles me and it feels like when she were a little baby again. I smell her hair and it smells like Ana's. Apples. It's heavenly. I feel content at this moment when a little heave comes out of her mouth and the next thing I know – I am covered in vomit.  
"Oops" Phoebe lets out. Oops is a fucking understatement. I'm not sure but it's like she aimed for me as she has fuck all on herself. I grab baby wipes from the bags and try to wipe myself clean. Phoebe wipes her mouth and now apparently feels better cause she runs off to join Teddy on the bars.  
I am so confused. Children are such weird creatures. One minute they are sick and the next they are fine.  
I wipe as much as I can off of me but I feel disgusting. We've been at the park what feels like hours but it's only be one and a half. How long do you have to stay out anyway?  
"splash splash splash" I hear and see Phoebe jumping in the biggest, muddiest puddle in the whole park. I run over and grab her out of the puddle.  
"no Phoebe, no" I say as I carry her a feet in front of me away from the puddle.  
"I loves puddles daddy" she giggles "Look I'm so messy" Christ, Ana is going to kill me – actually, scratch that. Gail is going to kill me. She'll be moaning about these stains for weeks to come. Phoebe's little pink dress and leggings are covered in splotches of mud. I feel exhausted. How much more can go wrong?  
I decide to let the kids have a snack and a drink. I give them both their juice cartons and Ted forcefully punches his straw into the hole, causing blackcurrant juice to spray everywhere. Especially on his light gray jumper. I drag my hands down my face and wonder if this is all normal?  
"Your face looks funny daddy" Phoebe laughs at me.  
"Yeah. It's weird" Ted joins in. We eat our snacks though most of it has seemed to end up in Phoebe's hair. I try to clean them both up but it's not working. They are both utterly messy and as I look down at my t-shirt, I can't say I am much better.  
It's been nearly 2.5 hours and I've decided it's time to go home. It's turned cold and a slight over cast has headed our way.  
I pick up our bags and hurdle the children back up to the car when the lord above opens the heavens and it absolutely pisses it down in rain.  
Phoebe is dancing around apparently doing a rain dance and Ted is stomping in every given puddle being made. I try to put their coats on but it's like guiding the blind. So I grab Phoebe and tuck her under my right arm. I yell at Ted to follow me and we both run up the embankment towards the car. I chuck Phoebe in her car seat who starts to try and tell me that she can do her buckle. I ignore her and click her in.  
Ted climbs in his seat whilst I chuck the sodden wet bags and coats in the boot of the car.  
Once we are all inside I wack the heating on full blast and start at myself in the mirror. I am a mess. An absolute mess – and my kids look the same. We don't look like the ususal Grey family. I start to drive and 15 minutes in I notice how abnormally quiet it is. I glance back and Phoebe _and_ Ted are both knocked out asleep. I sigh in relief.  
I call Sawyer to come grab Ted for me and I carry Phoebe. We place them on the two big couches in the seating room and place blankets over them.  
I hear the steps of my wife come down the stairs and she stares at my shirt when she walks over to me.  
She looks confused but ever so amused.  
"Um… You've got something on your shirt" She says. Oh so funny Mrs Grey.  
"Just don't" I reply. Ana leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek but crinkles her nose.  
"Oh Mrs Grey, you stink" And she is laughing at me. I watch her as she heads over to the children.  
"Oh" she says and I know she's seen the utter filth that is their clothes.  
"So do I want to know?" Ana asks and I shake my head.  
"It's probably best not to" I wager  
"I love you, Christian"  
"I love you too" and she takes my hand as we head upstairs.

 **Please be reminded if you don't like my little stories then please don't read. I don't write to get criticized. I write cause it's fun. Anyway, I might be able to update Monday! xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: guys, there are 88 of you following me now! Thanks a lot. I'm glad you are all enjoying these little stories and I'm so happy you like my Christian. I have been extra busy but I'm lucky enough that I can upload today and tomorrow too! I need to add a chapter to my other story at some point too but I'm enjoying this one too much. Oh me.**

Three.

I feel something being pressed into my nose. I wiggle my nose but whatever is there too wiggles with me. What on earth is that? I peel one of my eyes open to see little toes squished against my face. Pink toe nails are underneath my eyes and it's obvious who they belong too.  
I turn my head to the left but notice the bed is empty from it's usual sitter and replaced with a little ball of fluff.  
Why is the rabbit in my bed? I sigh this can all lead to one person only. Phoebe Grace Grey.  
I slide myself upright causing the little invader to roll to the left.  
"Daddy" she laughs. The rabbit named Glitter, runs to Phoebe's aid and jumps onto her stomach. It's kind of cute really.  
"where is mommy?" I say as I pull myself out of the bed and find a t-shirt.  
"Mommy is downstairs. She was icky this morning". I sigh. Of course she was sick this morning, she always is.  
"Come on you" I pick up the princess with one arm and grab the ball of fluff in the other. I notice there are little black dots scattered all over the sheets. That little shit has pooed everywhere. I sigh, Gail is going to have fun in here.  
I walk downstairs with the added extras in toe to find my wife. Ana is sat on the counter and I notice how smiley she is. It's my favourite site to see.  
"Mr Grey" she says as I enter the kitchen and seat our daughter on the counter.  
"Mrs Grey" I reply as she cocks her eyebrow at the animal in my hand.  
"Don't ask" I say and head towards the garden to put the little thing back. I get to the hutch and see the door is wide open. I peek my head inside and realise no one is home. Shit, Phoebe loves these things like they are her own little children. Where are the darn rabbits? I place Glitter back inside and close the door. I scan the garden but cannot for the life of me spot the other 3. Fuck, she's going to go ballistic.  
I grab my phone and call Taylor.  
"Mr Grey" he answers after the first ring. What a godsend that man is.  
"Taylor. I need you and some boys to come to the garden. We've lost something very important".  
"Important sir? What is it?" I note his tone gets more professional.  
"The rabbits Taylor"  
"Rabbits" he says as he stifles a laugh.  
"you heard. Find them" I say and press end. I look up to the kitchen and see Phoebe's face pressed against the glass. I smile and wave back to her.  
Taylor arrives with Sawyer and Reynolds. I give him a scowl as I walk back to the house. He smirks at me knowing that I've gone soft. Fucking Taylor.  
I shut the door behind me and go towards my beautiful wife. I kiss her cheek but she pulls me into a deep heated kiss. My oh My what has gotten into Ana this morning?  
"I have a surprise for you Mr Grey" and my dick twitches instantly. If it's anything like the last surprise she gave me, my balls are going to emptied all over her glorious tits.  
"and what is that then?" I flirt back.  
"you'll see" she smirks and walks upstairs. I go to follow her but I am glued to my spot by a clingy three year old.  
"Daddy, daddy! Lets go feed the babies" I stand in confusion.  
"Babies?"  
"The rabbit babies daddy" I look outside and see Sawyer deep in the bushes around the side of the property. He is all arms and legs diving into the shrubs. I try not to laugh. It's a sight I'd never thought I'd see.  
I hear a "yes!" being shouted from outside and see Reynolds holding the black rabbit in his arms. Diamond is fidgeting around trying to escape. Reynolds holds the bag of fluff away from his chest. I guess he isn't fond of them? Taylor takes the rabbit from him and places it back in the hutch. Only two to go.  
"how about we go play instead and feed them later?" Her big eyes light up like fireworks and I can sense that this is going to involve a lot of pink.  
"It's time for a tea party daddy" she says grabbing my hand, pulling me towards the play room. She orders me to sit in the chair opposite to her. How am I even going to fit on this? I slowly sit myself down, knowing full well that my ass is hanging off either side. Next to me is a white teddy bear wearing a pink hat, then on my right is a stuffed unicorn wearing the most fetching pink bandanna.  
"For you" Phoebe says as she hands me a pink cowboy hat. Really? I couldn't wear the scarf. I sigh and place the hideous hat on my head. I feel like I should be in a camp magic Mike performance.  
Phoebe places a little pink tiara on her head and picks up the pink tea pot. Pink is most definitely the theme here.  
"Tea cowboy daddy?" she holds out her tea pot, waiting for me to reply. God she is just so cute.  
"Please" to my surprise liquid actually comes out of the pot. I wrinkle my nose – it's brown and definitely not tea. I bring the 'tea' up to my nose and smell dirt. I shudder hoping she doesn't expect me to actually drink this.  
"you like skits?" I think she is trying to say biscuits and I nod my head. I watch her as she passes out oreos to each one of her guests. This kid is so going to be a CEO when she is older and that makes me happy.  
I've been sat on this chair for over half and hour and my butt has gone numb. I've gone from wearing a cowboy hat to now have donned a necklace and earrings – clip on of course. I've had three cups of dirt tea and endless oreos. I've been caught up with all the gossip involving Phoebe's stuffed animal collection and was horrified to know that the Panda has stolen the unicorns favorite shoes. It's an outrage.  
I am just about to receive my award for being the best daddy in thew entire world, when Taylor knocks on the door. I turn my head and he tries not to laugh. I know I look like a fucking fool. However Taylor himself looks a bit ragged. His nice suit is covered in mud and leaves. I smirk back, catching bad guys – easy. Rabbits? Not so much.  
"The situation has been dealt with sir. 4 back in the cage" he says as he eyes Phoebe, who clearly doesn't care as she applies bright purple eye shadow to the teddy bears face.  
"Thank you Taylor" I reply.  
"Right. Daddy's got to stop now Phoebe. Thank you for a lovely afternoon, sweetie" I say and kiss her little warm cheek. I remove all the jewelry from my face and head out to search for my mysterious wife.  
As I get to the top of the stairs my feet are hit with several cars. Ouch. I look down at the cars whizzing around my feet. I hear the giggles from the room a few doors down. I look towards the room and see a little brown haired boy stick his head out. I narrow my eyes. Ted. I go to walk to my room but my heals are getting battered by these stupid remote control cars.  
"Ted" I say but that doesn't stop him. It's like all my children are trying to stop me from reaching their mother. Crash, Crash, Crash – the cars go into my feet. Fuck, it hurts.  
"THEODORE" I say and then the cars come to a halt and the door is closed. I shake my head and continue to my room.  
Ana is sat on the bed reading a manuscript. Christ, she looks amazing.  
"I've been waiting for you Christian" she speaks smoothly. My cock is awakened from it's slumber. God, she is a fucking siren.  
"Mhmm"  
"I have a gift for you" she speaks so god dam sultry and heads towards her bag. I sit myself down on the bed and wonder what on earth it could be? I wonder if it's some more sexy lingerie? Oh yes. I hope it is.  
Ana hands me a box with a ribbon on it. It takes me back to the night she gave me my birthday key chain. I look in to her big blue eyes and they are dazzling with excitement. This has got to be something amazing for Ana to be acting like this.  
I undo the ribbon and pull off the top of the box. Inside is a pregnancy test. I cock my eyebrow in confusion. I pick the thing up and examine the letters closely.

 _POSITIVE  
_ Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. I look to my beautiful wife and watch as a smile spreads across her face.  
"You mean?" is all can choke out.  
"I hope you're ready to be a father to three Mr Grey".

I laugh and shake my head. Me too Ana, me too.

 **This is just a little something. I have a good story ready for tomorrow but I really wanted to upload something. Honestly, this wasn't the best chapter – but it's something :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Seriously you guys are the best. I am loving all the positive feedback you're giving me and it makes me really enjoy continuing these on. So, let's continue.**

A Day at the Office.

"I'm sorry" Gail sniffs at me. Christ, this woman hasn't been ill in years but apparently when the sickness comes it hits everyone in full force. Gail makes person number 5 to go down.  
First was Taylor, then Ted; Ana and Reynolds.  
I look at my watch and know that I need to leave for work in a few minutes. I stare down at my three year old and know I am going to have to take her with me. I sigh – why are nurseries not open on weekends?  
I would work from home but I'm needed in meetings for the majority of the day. Shit, she better be on her best behavior.  
"C'mon Phoebe – you're coming with daddy today" I pick her up and head towards the car. Sawyer holds the door open for me and I nod my head in response. Phoebe is dressed in a little white dress with a blue ribbon around the middle. Her brown hair is hung in curls that cradle her face. She is perfection – just like her mother. I strap her in the car and take my seat.  
I take a deep breath. I hope the office is ready for my little Grey.  
The building is silent when I walk in. Everyone has their heads down doing whatever needs to be done. I carry Phoebe in my arms towards my office ignoring everyone we walk by.  
"DREA" Phoebe shouts when she spots my trusty assistant. She wiggles around in my arms until I drop her to the floor. I watch as her little legs run her towards Andrea.  
"Why hello Miss Grey" Andrea greets Phoebe. Phoebe is all big blue eyes staring up at Andrea. I guess she is as much as a fan of her as I am.  
"Mr Grey" she says as I step towards them both "Mr Herrings will be arriving in 30 minutes. Room 104 has been prepped ready for you".  
"Thank you Andrea – Come on you" I say to the little brown haired beauty and heard her into my office.  
I sit down and start my computer up and prepare myself for a tonne of emails.  
"OOOOO" I hear Phoebe say and look over to her. My eyes double in size as I watch her small hands grip the glass award I got a few years ago.  
"NO NO NO" I shout but it's too late. It falls to the floor and her eyes are wide with shock. Deep breath Grey, it's only been 5 minutes. I go over and pick it up. Luckily it doesn't have a scratch on it. I place it on the higher shelf. I evaluate my office quickly to see of there is anything else that can be damaged but I think I'm safe.  
"Here. Come sit with daddy and draw me lovely pictures" I speak softly and place her little butt on the chair opposite me. I give her paper and pens. Let your imagination go wild.  
"Oh this is pwetty. Yep yep" Phoebe says and I smile as I type my email to the Merriweathers.  
"oops" she says and I raise my eyes above the computer screen. Her cheeks are red and she looks ever so shifty.  
I peek my head over more and see the thick black marker across my nice, nice desk.  
"Acci-went daddy" she says and I place my head in my hands. Ted was easy, Ted wanted to play cars and liked to be left alone a lot as a kid. He was happy watching some show about a dog – but Phoebe, my oh my, this little fire cracker is causing my hair to fall out. All the attention has to be on the little princess and she'll keep acting up until she gets it.  
To think that I am going to be a father a third time around. I wouldn't mind another daughter but fuck me, please lord give me a son. I think I can only focus my eyes on one little Grey girl.  
* buzz *  
my intercom goes and Andrea announces that my meeting has arrived.  
"Can you please come and keep an eye on Phoebe?" I say and I don't know if she's not realised that her buzzer is still on but I hear her say – oh shit. I choose to ignore it.  
"Of course Mr Grey".  
Andrea walks in and I can see the worry on her face and I try not to smirk.  
"I'll be back soon. Be good for Andrea won't you?"  
"Courses daddy" and she kisses me on the cheek. I smile huge and leave to go see my appointment. God help you Andrea.  
. . .

"Thank you" I say and shake Mr Herrings hand. Overall that was a successful meeting and I am incredibly happy with how it went.  
I open my office door and am struck with the utter mess that is spread everywhere.  
"Mr Grey, I'm so sorry" Andrea starts but I can't help but try not to laugh. Andrea has the brightest pink eye shadow plastered around her eyes, Big blue clip on earring are hanging off of her ears. Wow. She has truly been Phoebe-fied.  
I look around and see glitter all over my carpet. For fuck sake – glitter takes weeks to get rid of. I still find glitter hiding in my hair every now and then.  
"I'll take it from here" and I notice just how quickly Andrea runs out of my office.  
"I has so much fun daddy" God my daughter is covered head to toe in make up. Pink and purple splotches are everywhere. Ana's never going to let her come with me again.  
I don't have another meeting till 2pm so I decide a spot of lunch is in order. Sawyer turns up with a kids meal for Phoebe and a chicken salad baguette for me. I dig and it's heavenly.  
"AHHHH" I hear Phoebe scream and I immediately stop eating.  
"What's wrong?" I say in a panic. She looks okay to me?  
"look look boogies. Lots of boogies daddy" I am fully confused. I get up and walk around and look at what she is referring too. Wait does she mean cucumber?  
"That's cucumber Phoebe"  
"no daddy it's boogies. Ted said so. GET THEM OUTTTT!" I sigh, this kid is always the darn princess.  
I remove the cucumbers and pray that she is now satisfied with her lunch.  
Once we are done I try to tackle some paperwork however I can't seem to focus as the three year old drama queen is running in circles around my office.  
"Phoebe, you'll make yourself dizzy, stop" but does she listen? No of course not. She just keeps going around and around. I can see her little legs sway and plop she's on the floor. She is all giggles and laughter.  
I shake my head and continue on with my paperwork.  
THUMP THUMP THUMP  
I look up and now she's jumping on the couch. I roll my eyes, does she even nap anymore? Maybe I shall see if she can nap? My head is starting to hurt.  
"Get down Phoebe"  
"No daddy, the floor is lava" she says and chuck pillows onto the floor. I watch as she jumps from the couch to the first pillow.  
She reaches her destination and is very happy with herself.  
I hear a people talking and laughing outside and look up to see what these idiots are doing on my time. I don't pay them to stand around. I look at what they are laughing at and it's fucking Phoebe.  
Her face is pressed against my glass wall revealing her very piggy like face. She drags her face all over the glass leaving smears as she goes. This kid is going to turn my hair gray.  
"Phoebe" I say and she retreats her head.  
"Daddy can you play with me?"  
"in a minute sweetie, I need to finish this first" I hear her humph as she runs over to me.  
"Now daddy now" She says angrily.  
"Wait a second" but she has her hands on my legs and tries to pull herself up on to my lap.  
"Phoebe, I said wait" But she doesn't stop – always so damn determined to get her way.  
"I said now" she replies back to me. She's three – god help me when her teenage years hit.  
"Right. That's it. Naughty corner" I say and her face falls to sadness.  
"NO NO NO" she starts and the tears fall from her face. She screams my office down and I see my employees look in. I scowl at everyone of them as I drag my daughter to the corner of my office.  
"Three minutes" I say and set the timer on my phone. Phoebe doesn't move but her cries get louder. I have to jiggle my ears to check I haven't gone deaf yet.  
I try to ignore her and carry on but I swear she is trying to piss me off further cause her screams get louder.  
Three minutes feel like three fucking years but finally I walk back over to her and get on my knees in front of her.  
She sniffs at me, her nose in the air not looking at me.  
"Are you ready to behave?" I say in a serious tonne. In all honestly I hope she does cause I'm fucking exhausted.  
"Yes" she says in between sniffs and places herself into me. I feel relieved and carry her over to my desk.  
"Mr Grey, your next meeting has arrived" Andrea informs me.  
"Andrea? Can you.." I go to ask her but she cuts me off.  
"I'm sorry Mr Grey, but I am caught up at the moment" Fuck, my three year old has terrorized my staff into not wanting to be around her. Christ, this child is testing my emotions today.  
I try other members of staff but none of them have had child experience and that makes me nervous. Fuck. I look at my child and know she's going to have to come in this god damn meeting with me.  
In room 104 are seated 5 big men in black suits. I shake their hands and introduce my little intruder. Most of them smile and tell me how nice it is to see a family man. God, only if they knew.  
I sit myself down and Phoebe is sat my feet, reading a book. So far so good. Maybe there is nothing to be worried about?  
"So gentlemen" I start but am caught off guard when one of the big burly men yelps like a small woman. We all turn to him and his face is red. I go to ask if he is okay but he yelps again.  
"Something is biting me" he says in confusion.  
I look under the table and see my daughter on her hands and knees. I scowl. Give me a break.  
"Phoebe, Phoebe" I whisper so the men above don't hear me. C'mon Grey – they know somethings up – you're knee deep under the table.  
"Everything alright Mr Grey?" one of them asks.  
"yes, yes. One moment" I repeat and try to grab Phoebe's legs but she crawls to fast for me. I go back to my seat and prey that she complies with the good side of her and carry on my meeting.  
"Woof woof woof" She starts but I try to ignore her but her barks get louder. The men are all trying not laugh and it's starting to piss me off. This day was doomed from the start.  
"GRRR" she starts at one of the men and scratches at him with her little hands.  
"Phoebe" I say for the millionth time today.  
"I'm not phoebe. I'm a puppy" she replies. I roll my eyes.  
"Here puppy, come sit by me" I try but she doesn't comply. Of course not, why would she?  
Phoebe continues to terrorize each man around the table with her barks and little sniffs.

"Maybe we should reschedule?" One speaks and I nod my head in defeat.  
"Sure. I'll get Andrea to arrange a date". I shake their hands and they leave. I sag back into my chair and decide to just head home.  
I go to call Phoebe when I notice she's asleep curled up under one of the chairs. I exhale loudly. She couldn't have done this twenty minutes ago?  
I grab my sleeping daughter and my things then head down to my car. I say goodbye to Andrea but she doesn't give me the smile she normally does.  
Poor woman. I chuckle, Phoebe Grey isn't to be messed with.  
Once home I place Phoebe in her bed and give her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Daddy?" she speaks as I go to walk out of her room. I turn my head to look at her.  
"yes Phoebe?"  
"I loves work with you" she speaks as she rolls deeper into her bed. I shake my head and leave her to dream.  
I need a whiskey. A big one. 


	7. Chapter 7

I was so ready to come back and write another chapter but I've had a but of writers block… which is really annoying cause I am mega excited to carry this on :| but the show must go on and I'm going to try and string some words together and we'll see how this turns out… pray for me!

THE PLAY ZONE

The big red letters flash on the front of the building. There are clowns holding balloons on either side of the sign reading 'The Play-zone'. I take a deep breathe readying to see what is inside. I never got to go to these types of places when I was a child so this will be an experience for me too. I grip Phoebes hand tightly as we cross the car park. I struggle to hold onto her hand as she jumps and skips her way to the most exciting place she has ever seen. Ted runs ahead and I go to shout him back but Ana places her hand on my shoulder. Her blue eyes burn into mine and I know that she is saying let hi go.  
But what if there is absolute lunatic in there? Christ Grey, it's kids play park.  
I push open the huge doors and let my family walk inside. I am first caught off by the smell. Hmm, it smells slightly like an inside of a kids sports shoe. Then the noise – oh the screaming. Children are everywhere, running in and out of the different zones. This is going to be a long day.  
I feel that little hand tug me forward and I am pulled towards the counter.  
The girl behind the counter looks as me dumb founded. I roll my eyes – it's just a pretty face sweetheart and this face will never belong to you.  
"2 please" Ana chimes in and then places her lips on my cheek. Staking her claim. Nothing turns me on that Ana getting jealous. Yes, I am hers and she is mine.  
Can I sneak her off into the bathroom for five minutes? In a children's place? I may not even need five minutes… I am pulled out of my thoughts from the girl handing me two pairs of ugly green socks. I cock my eyebrow and Ana laughs.  
"Right Phoebe, lets put these on" Ana says. I see Phoebe's nose wrinkle – yes, she is definitely my daughter.

Ted comes running over and as fast as he can switches his socks over. Throws his shoes at my feet and runs off to jump on the trampolines.  
"Daddy! Lets go play" Phoebe says to me and I look at her in confusion. She has this whole park, why does she need me?  
"Play?"

"come on daddy" she says and those big blue eyes pierce my soul.  
I turn to Ana and she is smiling at me like a goof ball.  
"Have fun Mr Grey" she says as she rubs her stomach with the smuggest look upon her face. She got out of it this time, but next time we come here, I'll make sure she isn't pregnant and it will be her turn.  
"great" I say as I take my own shoes off. Phoebe pulls me to the entrance and instantly I am stopped by how small the gap is. Of course it's small, it's for children – how on earth am I supposed to get through there?  
I watch as Phoebe effortlessly climbs through the gap and stands awaiting me to follow. I kneel down and start to push the front of my body through. Ugh, my shoulders hit either side and I have to manoeuvre myself at a different angle to get through. I'd nearly made it when I felt this huge thump on my bottom. Phoebe starts to giggle at my face and before I can turn my head – another thump hits me. I swear to god if it's Ana trying to be funny, she won't be laughing when I take her to our playroom when we get home later. Another thump right as I finally drag my body through the gap. This huge child – who looks remarkably like an ogre is stood on the other side of the entrance. He is ginger and looks dirty, is stood there laughing at me. I can feel my temper rising and right as I go to follow my daughter that ugly child puts his middle finger up at me.  
This child looks no older than 10 and he's just flipped me off. I take a deep breath and pray my son doesn't follow suite of this big shit.  
"Daddy look, look! A tunnel!" Phoebe is jumping up and down on the spot. Lord give me a break – the tunnel is the same size as the god damn entrance and I can only go that way forward.  
"DADDDYYYYY" I hear echoing through the tunnel and I go back down on my knees to follow. I can see Phoebe on the other end, her smile is huge and infectious. Her happiness wills me on and I slide myself in to the tunnel. I moan and grunt my way up the sodden thing. Once out of the other end I feel like I need to catch my breath. I though a work out with Claude would be all I'd need but this is already proving harder and I've only been here 5 minutes.  
"I can't do it" Phoebe is going and she is gripped to the side of the small roped area. She goes to turn back but there are hoards of kids behind us and I can't get through that god damn tunnel.  
"Come on then Princess, Daddy will help you" I say calmly and she looks at me scared. We both need to walk along a floor that is rope. You can't fall through cause there is more rope mesh underneath but it's above the ground and you can see more kids running beneath us. I hold her hand and we both start to cross the rope bridge together. She makes little scared noises as we cross but she is doing amazingly - we nearly make the edge when my foot slides off of the rope and hits the mesh below causing me to fall flat on my face. I can hear all the kids behind us laughing, I can see my daughter in front laughing. I look below me and through the mesh I can see Ted, waving at me – also laughing.  
I pull myself up and look out of the plastic window to my left. I can see my wife, her ruby red lipstick stands out from miles and that smile plastered on her face calls to me. She looks phenomenal and I can't wait to get out of this play area and kiss her. I realise as we make our way further through this play area that we are going up – which means we need to come down and I'm guessing it's something not adult sized. I can see other dads around and they look how I feel. Least I'm not the only one. I am pulled and pushed into all of the next sections. Phoebe jumps and climbs her way through, having the time of her life. I am exhausted. I feel sore.  
We get to the top and there is a massive slide that takes you down into the large ball pit below.  
"Oh my gosh" Phoebe whispers out and I can't help but smile.  
"Shall we?" I say and I take my seat at the top of the slide. My bottom doesn't fit, but I have to admit – this slide dies look rather enjoyable. I place Phoebe on my lap and push us both forward.  
"Weeeeeeee" she screams as we woosh down the slide into the ball pit. The balls fly everywhere as I lift Phoebe up above me.  
"Again daddy?" she says as she crawls her way to the exit. The glorious exit. I go to follow but can't seem to get my bearings in this ball pit. Every time I move, the balls slide with me and I fall back down again.  
I am confused to how my 3 year daughter can get out of this but I, a CEO cannot? It was all calm but then the balls start flying and I've found myself in between a ball pit fight. Phoebe is long gone and I can't spot her. I try to get myself out of here faster to find my wondering child.  
Wack! The balls start flying at my head and I try to crawl my way out to the exit. Thump, wack! More and more are thrown at me and I feel the steam going to escape my ears. Christ, I don't like kids accept my own.  
I finally make it to the exit and walk back to Ana. To my surprise she isn't sat alone as when I last saw her.  
Another male is at next to her and he is too close for my liking – knowing how delicious Ana looks right now too, that man has a death wish. Her wedding ring is shining on her hand and it's ever so obvious but clearly this fucker doesn't care cause he is swarming around her like a damn mosquito.  
I brush my hand through my hair and strut over to my wife. The guy sees me and his eyes pop ever so slightly. Too fucking right Bastard, I am her husband.  
"Baby" I say and Ana looks at me and mouths thank you. Clearly this admirer wouldn't get the hint.

"Come, let go select some food for our children" I say and out reach my hand. Ana places her hand in mine and follows me to the café.  
"Nice meeting you, Miss Grey" He says and it makes my blood boil.  
"It's Mrs" I say coldly and walk away.

"It seems Mrs Grey, I can't take you anywhere without men wanting to take what is mine. Even with a wedding ring and being pregnant – you are the most desirable woman in this whole room. I of course agree, in fact I would shout it from the roof top".  
Ana blushes and she looks so sweet.  
"Thank you"  
"I love you"  
"I love you"  
"Anyway Mr Grey, where are our children?" Ana says as she darts her head around the play area. That man distracted me so much that I took my eyes off of Phoebe. I scan the room but can't see her, in fact I can't see Ted either.  
"Um, Christian" Ana starts and hear the slight nervousness in her voice.  
I start to panic and grab Ana's hand. We walk towards the edge of the play area, trying to look through the mesh to see if we can spot our children.  
"Where are they?" She says again. Fuck. Where the fuck are they?  
I walk myself over to the counter and look at that dumb as girl again.  
"I need an announcement made" I say  
"Sir - we don't let customers make announcements" She replies. I take a deep breath.  
"I. Need. An. Announcement. NOW" her eyes widen as she turns the speaker towards me. I press the button and 'ding dong' noise starts.  
"Theodore and Phoebe Grey to the counter" I say and take my finger off of the button. I watch as the children are still scattering around the play area. I feel slight relief as I see my son climb out of the ball pit and run his way over to me.  
"where is Phoebe?"  
"She was with you?" I bite my tongue and drag my son back over to Ana.  
She kisses Ted's forehead and takes his hand. Ted, with his free hand – wipes away the kiss his mother just gave him. I frown.

It's always Phoebe. Always my Phoebe.

Then I see her. Right at the top. Her nose is peaking out of the mesh. I look up, knowing that I am going to have to go get her. I roll my sleeves up, ready to tackle the small hell that is the play zone.  
"I'll get her" Ted says and before I can say no, he has darted back off in to the area. I watch him as he dives and weaves his way through the zone. I hear her screaming, knowing that Ted as reached her.  
"Oh Phoebe" Ana whispers out.

The screaming makes it way done to the bottom and before we know it, the little screaming bundle is at my feet.  
I pick my daughter up as she sobs into my neck.  
"Shall we?" Ana starts  
"Yes. Please" I can't say it quick enough and go and collect the kids socks and shoes. I look at my watch to see we lasted an hour and a half.  
Once the kids are strapped in, I slouch in the drivers seat of my car.  
"So – shall we agree to not come back here for a few months?"  
I laugh at my wife's sudden realisation.  
"Agreed".

Just so you know, I am not happy with this chapter. It wasn't as good or funny as my previous but I wanted to upload something. Like I said, I have a slight writers block and I didn't really plan on what to write like I normally do.. but hey… next chapter hopefully will be back to normal :D


	8. Chapter 8

So I wasn't very happy with my last chapter but you guys were, so hey! Thank you very much – I'm glad you like it cause I write for myself of course, but I like to write for you guys too! So hello new followers, it's a pleasure! Now.. something else.

PHOEBE TURNS 4

Pink.

Everything is pink. The living area is covered in pink, the outside is covered in pink – everywhere is laced in pink and that can only mean one thing. Princess Phoebe Grace Grey is turning 4. Where the fuck did the time go?  
I remember that little pink cheeked bundle, wrapped in her little blanket. When I held her for the first time I felt something different. I felt love with Ted, I felt like he was the missing piece after all this time. Even though he wasn't planned, he was something I never thought I'd have but he was one of the best things that ever happened to me. But then I held Phoebe and it was new. I was scared to have a daughter, how could I ever cope with a girl? But I had Ana and she was the lifeline and saviour to all my worries. The love I felt towards Phoebe was longing, I felt like she was the official closure I needed and though I will never understand why, that little girl helped save me.  
After a few minutes, when she opened her eyes – they were bright blue. I remember taking a deep breath to steady myself cause she was hypnotising, just like her mother. Phoebe Grace was a smaller version of my Ana and my heart grew larger for the third time.  
With Ted I couldn't predict how he was going to act as he grew up but that kid was a god damn saint. He'd eat all his dinner – even the vegetables when you asked him too. He cleaned up after himself and listened in school. Ted was a poster child and knowing Ana and I raised him – I thought heck, raising a little girl would be somewhat the same.  
Fuck wasn't I wrong.  
Phoebe is all me personality wise – in every sense. She is stubborn and she knows what she wants and will do anything to get it.  
She pushes your buttons and will stamp her feet when she doesn't get her own way. She screams the house down and demands a pony 24/7.  
I feel like a sometimes need a glass of brandy once I've dealt with one of her meltdowns but I wouldn't change her.  
Not even one bit. I love my daughter with everything I have and now she is 4. Fuck.

Ana comes down from upstairs wearing a navy blue sun dress. She looks delicious and my mind starts to wonder.  
"Mr Grey" she starts as she places her lips on my cheek. My manhood awakens. She's such a tease.

"I cannot believe Phoebe is 4" Ana says as her eyes dart to the floor. I put my hand under her chin to tilt her head up to look at me.  
"I know" I says and kiss her strongly. I hate that our children are growing up, but we have another one on the way and we can't wait.  
I am way to involved on kissing my wife when these loud little footsteps come speeding towards us.  
"DAAADDDY, MOOOMMMY, IT'S MY BURFDAY" Phoebe shouts. Ana chuckles against my lips and pulls away. Oh, I will be kissing them again later – and more, I think to myself.  
I bend down and pick up my daughter. She is dressed in of course a pink dress, wearing a tiara cause she is the princess today.  
"Is it really?" I say jokingly and I see her eyebrows frown.

"Yes daddy. Did you forgets?" she whispers and she sounds suddenly so upset. I kiss her little cheek.  
"Of course not! How could we forget? We love you Miss Grey. Happy birthday" and I cover both her cheeks in kisses to the sound of her giggle. She is just adorable.  
"I'm a big girl now! I'm a whole 4" she says holding up for fingers. I kiss each finger tip.  
"You are a big girl, my big girl" Ana says and she joins in on the kissing attack on her rosy red cheeks.

"C'mon then, lets go celebrate" I say as I place her on the ground. Phoebe takes both pur hands as we lead her to the back yard. When we go through the doors there are cheers and a loud happy birthday shouted from all her family. I watch Phoebe and her face is alight with excitement, she is the centre of attention and that is how she loves it. Phoebe gets passed around each family member, getting hugged, getting told what a big girl she is now. All this love in one place and to think, I never could have had this.

The party gets in fill swing, the music is blaring and the kids are running hectic around the bouncy castle we hired.  
I have my hand on Ana's thigh as we sit at the table, eating small sandwiches and taking to Grace.  
Phoebe comes running over and hugs my right arm.  
"I loves my burfday" she says and I chuckle, this is everything I wanted as a child. I push them thoughts aside, this is Phoebe's day.  
"I love you" I reply and kiss her forehead.  
"Can I have presents now daddy?" Ever so eager.  
I pretend to think hard about her question and I can feel her blue eyes stare me out.  
"Go on then" I reply and she jumps up and down on the spot. Our family members around her are staring at her in awe, she has us all wrapped around her finger.  
We gather everyone around the big table of presents and sit Phoebe on her princess throne. Phoebe cannot stop beaming with happiness and that tells me, I've done everything right.  
"right, this one is from grandma and grandpa Grey" Ana reads out and passes Phoebe a bag of presents. She boggles her eyes with excitement and cannot wait to dive in. Tissue paper gets thrown everywhere and I see Ana bending down to try and clean up after the birthday girl. I shake my head at her and start picking up the paper myself, she is pregnant after all.

"Oh my gooooshhh!" Phoebe squeals and pulls out the 3 Barbie dolls inside. One is riding a bike, another is a vet and the last one is a doctor. Christ, Barbie is well qualified isn't she?  
"I always wanted these" Phoebe shouts and I laugh cause 5 minutes ago she wanted a pony. I gulp in wonder… the last thing I want to do is a give her a present that she now doesn't want.  
"Fank you Grandma and Grandpa" she says and blows little kisses in their direction.  
We continue to go through the presents, Kate and uncle Elliot got her a small pink bike and she was very happy with that. Gail and Taylor got her a small easy bake oven, she and Gail can bake together. Granny Carla couldn't come to the party – a conversation that Ana didn't want to think about today but she sent her a voucher to get her nails done. That one I rolled my eyes at. Grandpa Ray gave her a big stuffed unicorn that is apparently her new best friend and even though is bigger than her – tries to carry it around with her.  
The list goes on but I am very grateful for the family we have and how much they love my daughter.

"Right the next one is from mommy and daddy okay?" Ana says and grabs the little blindfold.  
"We are going to close your eyes and take you outside okay, ready?"  
Phoebe nods her head enthusiastically and places the little blindfold over her eyes. We guide her to the back garden where Taylor is stood making sure the present behaves.  
"Ready"  
"yes" and Ana unties the blindfold and we both intake a breath to watch how Phoebe responds.  
Phoebe lets out a squeal and starts jumping on the spot, before running over to her new present. I watch as she is the happiest I have ever seen her and my heart is so full.  
"I love her" she says over and over again. Taylor is stood smiling at her, Ana is smiling – fuck, the whole of the family is stood smiling.  
Phoebe runs over to me and puts her arms around my legs and presses her head into me.  
"I knew you would. I just knew it daddy. You got me a pony" I stoke her hair and look the pony. I said I wouldn't get her one. I swore it, but my wife sweet talked the ass out of me and these Grey woman know how – and here we are. We have a god damn, Shetland pony ready to live in the meadow.  
"What shall we name her Phoebe?" Ana asks  
"Starburst" she says immediately and I can tell this kid has had this idea worked out for a long time.  
Ted is stood besides me and huffs.  
"Now I definitely should get a dinosaur for my birthday right, daddy?" Oh fuck, I set the bar now.  
I ruffle his hair and pray that he leaves the dinosaur phase before his next birthday otherwise I will be paying someone a great sum of money to dress up as my sons personal dinosaur.

"Time for cake!" Carrick announces and we sit Phoebe back in her throne. Grace carries the gigantic unicorn cake towards my daughter and the while family sings happy birthday to Phoebe. She is all smiles and big wide eyes. She is in her element.  
"blow out your candles sweetheart" Grace speaks and Phoebe takes the biggest breath of her life and exhales over her candles -blowing them out all in one go!  
"Did you make a wish?" Ana asks.

"Yep"  
"What wish did you make?"  
Phoebe looks at Ana with a little smug smile, Christ she is Ana's double with that face.  
"I can't tell you mommy, or it won't come true"  
Ana laughs and kisses her cheek.  
"of course".

The party continues on but eventually the guests start to fade out and finally it is just Ana; Ted; Phoebe and I. It feels heavenly to be the four of us. Today has been long and the kids are beat.  
Phoebe is practically asleep on my lap so I tell Ana I'll put her to bed.  
I tuck my new 4 year old into her bed and kiss her forehead. I watch as he eyes stir and she blinks a couple of times.  
"Hey, sleepy head. Did you have a good birthday?"  
"The bestest. You the best daddy in the world" my heart just burst.  
"what about mommy?" I say pretending to be horrified.  
"Mommy is the bestest too" she giggles.  
"she is. Go to sleep my big 4 year old. We love you so much"  
"Daddy?" she says just before she rolls over.  
"yes Phoebe?"

"I loves my horsie" and then she continues to fall in to a land of sleep.

I walk to my bedroom smiling where I find my pregnant wife just changing into her pjs. I grab her just before she places her top on and I place my hands over her naked front. Her bump has protruded the last couple of weeks and we find out the sex of the baby next week. I don't care which we have, as long as they are healthy.  
I start to nibble Ana's ear so she gets the hint of what I want to do. She moves her head further to the right and that is the invitation to continue.  
She is so beautiful and I suddenly have this strong feeling of love flood through me. This woman has saved me in so many ways and even after all these years. Marriage, Ted's birth, Phoebe's birth and now with a new baby on the way – this woman has forever been the saviour to my life and not a day goes by where I don't thank my lucky stars that she is mine.  
"Thank you" I whisper through my lips against her skin.  
"For what" she moans out. I'm turning her on big time, and she can certainly feel I'm already there.  
"Giving me Phoebe. Ted and this life. I'm just so happy"  
"Me too Mr Grey, but how are you going to show me exactly how thankful you are?" she says with that sassy tone in her voice. Fuck, she is sexy and I am ready to let myself loose on this woman.  
"Oh, I'll show you how thankful I am" I say and spin her around as she is face to face with me. I place my hands on her cheeks and glide my fingertips down her soft, warm skin. I make my way to her full breasts and start to torment her now hardening nipples.  
Oh Mrs Grey, this is how thankful I am, I think as I bury my self into the best thing that has ever happened to me.

AND LIKE THAT, I wrote another chapter. I don't have another day off till Monday but I'm going to try and upload Sunday evening cause I think I have an Idea for another little chapter.

Huzzah! I'm back. It's good! Bye x


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I thought I'd quickly write a chapter, so here we are! Something funny and something oh so Phoebe! Enjoy guys! Xo

PEBBLES

I roll over and find the space next to me empty. Where on earth has my wife gone?

"Ana?"

"Coming" I hear her voice from the bathroom. I stretch my arms out and look at the time. 6:00am fuck, why is she up so early?  
Ana appears in the door way and fucking hell, she looks incredible. She is wearing a dark blue silk nightie and it clings to her in all of the right areas. I lick my lips in desire and my erection grows. Ana climbs onto the bed and rolls herself into me. She smells like apples and it's my favourite scent in the whole world.

"Good morning Mr Grey" she speaks as she nuzzles her face into my neck. I can feel her breath and it leaves a warm tingle upon my skin.

I pull her closer to me and she starts to kiss my neck. Oh, is this why she was making a scene in the bathroom?

Is someone wanting to have fun? Well fun is my middle name. I pull her so she is now on top of me. She is smiling and laughing. This is my favourite view. She is everything. I couldn't love anther as much as I love her.

We start to get into our kissing when our bedroom door is pushed open with a screaming 4 year old charging through.

Ana rolls off of me with a grin on her face and I quickly pull up the duvet. This kid has nothing when it comes to timing.

"Phoebe what is wrong?" Ana says as the screeching child crawls up on her side of the bed.

"Pebbles"

I roll my eyes. This child has every god damn animal you could ever wish for. Rabbits, ponies, guinea pigs, hamsters – the list goes on. But pebbles is the favourite hamster and he gets special place in living in her bedroom.

"Oh?"

"He's gone" Oh fuck, has the rat escaped?

"Gone?"

"Dead mommy. Heavens has taken him nows" and she flops her little arm over her eyes and continues to sob.

Phoebe Grey – the most dramatic four year old you will ever meet.

I hear Ana stifle a laugh. I stare at the ceiling and try to compose myself. Why does she have to say everything in such a cute manor.

"Aw Sweetheart. Daddy will go take a look".

I narrow my eyes at my wife who has a huge smile on her face. I hate dealing with the animals, even when they are dead.  
Making sure my erection has fully disappeared, I grab a shirt and head towards the room full of pink. I open the door and switch on the light.  
I peek in the cage and Phoebe is right, the little shit has passed on. Stiff as a fucking ironing board. His little hands are curled up and he is on his back. I go and grab a carrier bag and pick up the little sod and tie the handles. Can I chuck him in the bin or is that too insensitive?

I grab a box and place the bag inside. I'm on my way out to the garbage can when little hands are grasped around my leg,

"Daddy, we gots to have a funeral" a what? How does she even know what a funeral is?

"Phoebe, I don't think..."

"Yes daddy. Go get on one of your fancy suits" she says as she takes the box from my hands and runs off.

I go back upstairs to find Ana in the same spot as I left her. It's now 8am and I am going to prepare myself for a hamster funeral. What the fuck happened here?

"We are having a funeral?"

Ana giggles.

"Don the suit Mr Grey, we have an emotional event to attend" She speaks as she goes into her closet.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Ted says as he wipes the sleep away from his eyes.

"no Ted, just find something black" Ana shouts and he leaves our room.

Really? Are we really doing this? I mean I can imagine doing it for a dog or cat or something but a hamster? Is it really worth it. I moan and huff as I put a black suit on. Ana keeps telling me to do this for Phoebe and I am but it doesn't mean I don't think this is fucking stupid.

We all go out to the meadow where Taylor has kindly dug a small hole for us. How did she get him to do that?

We are all wearing black and stood around this little hole. Phoebe is stood in the middle holding the box. She looks dead serious and I can't help but trying not to smirk at her. She's so cute.

"we are heres today. To say goodbye to Pebbles" Phoebe starts and I hear Ted moan. I pass him my phone to play a game on. Last thing I want is for him and his sister to get in an argument at this clearly tough time.

"Pebbles was a good hamster." She says in a dramatic tone, her arms fleeing in the air as she speaks. I'm guessing someone will be an actress when she is older.  
"I will miss when you ran round my legs and chewed on the bars really loud" she says as she stares into the little box in the ground.

Phoebe looks back up and sighs deeply.

"Any words mommy?" She says and Ana looks shocked. Oh fuck, do we have to speak too? How do I say nicely, I'm glad that the little shit has passed on? I was fed up of finding the thing chewing my socks in the drawer.

"Um.." Ana stutters. Oh, cat got your tongue Mrs Grey? I smile.

"Bye Pebbles, I will miss seeing you run across the kitchen floor boards in the morning, giving me the fright of my life" Phoebe giggles. Ana places a little pink flower petal into the hole.

"Ted?" Ted looks up and you can clearly tell that he has not being paying attention. He clears his throat as if he was going to make an acceptance speech.

"Goodbye Pebbles, I didn't really know you but you made Phoebe happy. So that was nice" and he chucks his petal on top of the box. Oddly, not what I thought he was going to say.

"Daddy?" Oh fuck, my turn.

"Bye young Pebbles, we had a rather love hate relationship and even though, you've put holes in my favourite ties, I guess – I'll oddly miss you. Enjoy endless socks in heaven, buddy" and I follow suit with the petal throwing.

Phoebe nods her head and Taylor starts to fill the little hole with dirt. I am very surprised how my four year old had arranged this impromptu funeral, this girl is going to control the world.

Phoebe holds my hand as we walk up to the house. She's quiet which isn't a good sign.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I say as I kneel down to her level. Phoebe sniffs and then looks into my eyes.

"Yes daddy, I'm just trying to think of what to name my next hampsta" and then she skips off into the house.

So, that's the end of feeling sad for you Pebbles.

That girl will never cease to amaze me. One minute it's as if the world is ending then a second later, Christmas has come. I can't keep up. These Grey woman are a handful.

I note that I can't see Ana and I go to look for her. I check every room so far and cannot find her. Where is she?  
I get to our bedroom and the door is ajar. Got you Ana.

I peek in, I know she's in here, I can smell her scent though I can't spot her yet. I shut the door behind me and I hear someone clear their throat. I turn to find Ana stood stark naked. I blink in surprised and try to gather my thoughts.  
"I think we were in the middle of something earlier, were we not, Mr Grey?" she says in her silky tone. God, she is a siren calling my groin and I want her.

She stalks me out, eyes locked on mine. I was her prey and I would happily give myself to her. I surrender and wave my white flag.  
Ana pushes me back onto the bed and climbs on top of me. She leans down so we are in cased by a waterfall of brown hair. I haven't said a word yet and I'm not even sure if I am still breathing.  
"Hold on tight Mr Grey, it's going to be a bumpy ride" she says right before her lips lock with mine.

Some sex god is looking over me as I get lost in my ever so intimate feeling wife. Christ, I am the luckiest son of a bitch.

– – –

xo


	10. Chapter 10

Hello people! I'm so glad you are enjoying these. I love writing them. I've realised as I write that I clearly favour Phoebe more than Ted haha, I just find it easier to write from Phoebe, probably cause she is like me when I were younger.

But next chapter I think I'm going to do a daddy – son bonding day! Lets spend some time with the first Grey baby!

Alas,

 **ONE** , _TWO_ , THREE.

"Get in the car Phoebe" I say for the forth time to my four year old who has more attitude than most teens put together.

"No" she says and stamps her heals. I place my fingers on the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself. Do not loose your temper Grey. She's just at that age, or so Ana keeps telling me.

"Phoebe. Get. In. The. Car"

"N.O" she replies pronouncing each letter singly. Can't dent that this child is mine and it's proving to be more difficult as the days go on.  
I go to look for Ana but I can't spot her. Fine then Miss Grey you've had enough chances. I pick Phoebe up and forcefully place her into her car sear. I strap the buckles – which isn't easy when you have the most dramatic daughter in the universe.

"NO NO NO NO" she wails and my ears feel like they are starting to bleed.

"Phoebe stop crying. We have to go to the doctors" I say as I shut the car door. Ah, the screaming is contained inside the car.

Ana comes through the garage door with the biggest smile on her face. She looks radiant and I know it's due to the fact today is the day we find out if our next baby is a boy or girl.

Ana wants another boy, and after Phoebe – I think I do too. My hair is going gray way too fast since she entered my life.

We both get into the car to join our screaming child and head off to the appointment.  
"phoebe, please stop crying. It's exciting, we are going to see your baby brother or sister" Ana says and that stops Phoebe instantly.

"Brother or sister?"  
"Yes sweetheart" Ana replies as she places her hand on my thigh. It's crazy how one touch from her can set my body on fire.

"mommy?"  
"Yes Phoebe?"  
"Where did the baby come from" I feel Ana's breath hitch and I near about slam on my brakes. How the fuck do you answer that? I didn't have this shit from Ted! The boy didn't care – still doesn't care. He just knows that one day a baby will be in the house and not in Ana's stomach any more – none of the dynamics were need for him.

"Um" was all Ana could get out and I feel her look at me. Oh no Ana, this is for you!  
I shake my head in response, fuck no!

"How dids the baby get in your belly?" Oh god, someone distract her please. I try to fumble around with the DVD player. Frozen always works. I press play and here the musical jingle of Disney start. I think we are safe but I'm wrong. Not even Elsa can save us now.

"mommy?"

"Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other. They um… they"  
"They qualify to have a baby" I chime in Ana's mouths thank you though I'm not sure why I did. I have no fucking idea what bullshit to make up.

"but how does it get in the belly?"

"Um well you see Phoebe..." Ana trails off

"Is is the button?"

"button?" Ana asks. I'm also confused but trying to focus on the road ahead.

"Yes, the belly button" I chuckle but my god that is a genius idea!

Ana side eyes me but I nod, just go with it.

"Yeah, good guess Phoebe. That's exactly where babies come from".

"I knew it" she replies and sounds so happy with herself. Shit, dodged that one for a few more years I hope.

We get to Dr Crows office and sit in the waiting room. I've been here many times before but each time feels different. With Ted it was anxious and full on feeling scared. With Phoebe it was excitement and nervousness and then I found out she was a girl and I near enough shit my pants. This time around I feel excitement and calm, I've had experience with both and now I feel prepared. Phoebe is sat on the floor playing with the toys and I'm wondering if we can just leave her there whilst we get our scan, she cannot sit still for a minute and knowing she needs to be still for at least 30 will be a challenge.

"Mr and Mrs Grey" Dr Crow calls and we both get up to follow. Phoebe spots us and runs to Ana's side.

Ana lays down on the bed and pulls up her top. Her beautiful bump is exposed ready for the cold gel ahead.

"Right lets get this show on the road" Dr Crow says as she grabs the gel. Phoebe is watching Dr Crows every move that she does on Ana. Her face is of wonder and concern at the same time.

"What a healthy looking baby you have here Mrs Grey" She says as she swivels the wand around Ana's belly.

I'm watching the screen to see I can spot a clue at what the sex is but it is all pretty much grey swirls and white blobs with the occasional finger and toe. Out of the corner of my eye I see Phoebe laying on the floor.

"Phoebe get up" I say to her softly so I don't interrupt Dr Crow. Of course the devil child that she has turned into recently, ignores my command.

"Phoebe"

And she turns to me and her look is of pure mischief. I know that look and in that moment she doesn't look like a mini Ana any more. She looks like a mini me and fuck, it's some what terrifying.

"See there Phoebe, that is the baby" Ana says and Phoebe gets up off of the floor and walks over to the screen.

"That's the baby?" she says and her face looks repulsed. I can't help but laugh, she is the cutest devil child.

"Mhmm"

"It looks so silly" she says and giggles to herself.

"Do we want to know the sex?"

"Please" Ana replies and turns her head to me. Her eyes are gleaming and I thank the lord that I get to do this all with her again.

We all watch the screen carefully and then it goes black. The whole screen suddenly goes black. What the fuck? I look at Ana horrified that somehow the baby has just vanished into thin air. Dr Crow starts pressing the machines buttons but nothing seems to be working.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gone wrong" Dr Crow starts as she gets all flustered.

Then I hear her. That little giggle that could make a grown man shiver.

Phoebe Grace Grey is sat with a cable in her hand. The most important cable I am guessing for the machine.

"Phoebe" Ana says in her disappointed mom tone.

"I'm so sorry" Ana starts to say to Dr Crow but I am furious. I want to grab Phoebe and chuck her in the car and take her home. I want to throw her into her room and lock the door – not caring if she screams the house down.

"GET. OVER. HERE. NOW" I say each word one by one and try not to raise my voice. Last thing I need is to let Dr Crow see a family feud.

Phoebe says nothing but finally does what she is told too.  
Dr crow plugs the cable back in to the machine and it comes to life. Dr Crow reapplies fresh gel to Ana's stomach and we try again. Phoebe goes to move but I have her hand and I am not letting go.

"right, lets try again" Dr Crow says and moves the wand around the lower part of the baby.

"There we go. Congratulations to you both. It's a girl"

I know I should be happy and I am, believe me but fucking hell my heart has just dropped out of my ass.

Another girl.

Another. Girl.

I look down at Phoebe, who now looks like butter wouldn't melt and imagine two of her.

Holy fuck.

"It's a girl" Ana says as tears fall down her face. I kiss the tips of her fingers.

"You're going to have a little sister Phoebe" and I see her eyes light up. I hope you're ready new little Grey, you've got Phoebe to contend with!

We collect our scan pictures and head back to the car. This time around I can strap my daughter in without a fight.

It's so fucking weird, she's like a complete different child to 10 minutes ago.

We start the drive and I press play on the dvd player for Frozen again. Ana has a hold of my hand and rubs her thumb over mine.

"I'm so excited" she starts. "We need to think of girl names now".

I roll my eyes, the stress of baby names awaits me. Fuck.

We're 20 minutes into the drive and I note that the back seat is abnormally quiet. I peek in the mirror and see that drama queen of the world has fallen asleep.

After her sass and utterly bad behaviour of today – I look at my sleeping Phoebe and realise how lucky I am to have her. She is a constant pain in the back side but she brings so much joy and spunk into ours lives.

I may not be ready for another girl, but I'll love her more than she could imagine.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guy's I'm back again! This one is all about Teddy. I've decided to give Phoebe a little less attention today even though I LOVE writing as her as she's just so sassy and cute! Though it's nice to have some Ted as I haven't ever wrote purely from him yet, so here we are!

I hope you enjoy! xo

TED

"Can I take my Nintendo?" I roll my eyes. This kid is glued to every games console you can think of.

"No, pass it over" I say and give him my stern look. Ted rolls his eyes and he looks just like Ana when he does that. Christ.

"but what are we going to do?" He's six years old. Aren't six years old supposed to be outside and running around like a wild thing? Playing in mud muddles and finding bugs? Well not my kid. He's a gamer. Ted plays in his room and only comes out for school, food and showers. If I didn't know better he's already hit his teenage years.

"We are going to go kick a ball around, have some fun". I try and sound really up beat but to be perfectly honest, I have never really kicked a ball around myself. Elliot used to try and get me to when I was younger but I never did, I kept to myself like Ted and we all know how I ended up.

"Ugghhh" he replies as he ties his last lace together.

Ana walks in looking as beautiful as ever, her bump is huge and it's not long to go now. I've finally convinced her to start working from home even though she tries to sneak to the office sometimes, but she knows me and Mr Grey has eyes everywhere.

"You boys ready to have fun?" ugh, she looks utterly delicious and I have to control myself as she gently brushes her fingers against my forearm. She is such a fucking tease and I love it.

"Of course we are, aren't we Ted?" I smile but my son doesn't respond. I let out a breath of air, this is going to be like getting blood out of a stone today.

"Right, lets go".

I hear two little feet run along the floor and see the little blue eyed beauty run to me.

"I want to go to" she says and pouts her lips. This girl knows how to pull on my heart strings and it takes every part of me not to let her come too.

"Not today sweetheart, daddy is having some time with Ted" Ana explains and tries to take Phoebe's hand but she is having none of it.

"NOOOO, I want to go with daddy too" she starts to screech and wraps her arms around my legs. I look at Ana and she shakes her head. She's right, I need time with my son too.

"Not today Phoebe. You're going to help me with your little sisters nursery"

"But I want to go with daddy" she says and sniffs her nose into my jeans.

"You can have a day with daddy soon too okay? But today is Teddy's day and your staying with mommy so come on" Ana says as she tries out stretching her hand again.

Phoebe is full on having a melt down at my feet and I look at Ted who is just trying not to laugh. He's too cool for his 4 year old sister.

I kneel down and pick up my daughters chin so she looks me in the eyes.

"How about you go help mommy in the nursery and then maybe you could bake me some of those lovely cupcakes again" I try to say softly.  
Phoebe sniffs at me, her eyes bright blue with tears.

"The unicorn ones?" she whispers. Oh she melts my fucking heart.

"Yes, can you do that for me? Maybe we could even have a tea party?"

I watch as her eyes light up and then the sadness seems to have vanished. She starts to jump up and down on the spot and I know I have saved the day.

You're a fucking super hero Grey! Who fucking knew.

Phoebe walks over to Ana and takes her hand, I am rewarded with a wink from my wife and I am so going to dive into her when the kids are asleep tonight.

I kiss Ana on her cheek and guide my six going on sixteen year old to the car. Today I choose the R8, nothing says a father and son day like a fast car right?

I press play on the radio and Snow Patrol plays quietly in the background. Ted stares out of the window and suddenly, I have this weird thing of what to say. With Phoebe, it's easy. She is an open book and the kid will chatter all day long but Ted is so quiet and so _me._

We drive to the park and I grab the football as we clamber out. I had no idea what football to get, is the red one okay? Do different colours mean different things? So I gave up and made Taylor pick one for me.

We both walk over to the field and find the goal post. The wind blows softly around us and the day is bright and clear. The park is empty and I'm glad. I place the football on the floor and Ted is just staring at it.  
So how do we do this? Do I kick it first or does Ted? Give me a co-operation and I can run it into millions but give me a football I am lost.  
I watch as Ted lays his foot on the top of the ball, he rolls it back and forth and I can see some sense of fun in his eyes.

He kicks the ball and then runs after it. His face, mostly always concentrating on a screen in front, starts to light up and I feel an overwhelming sense of love. That's my son.

Ted turns to me and kicks the ball. It rolls over and stops at my feet. I place my foot on the ball and kick it back and Ted grins at me.

Then he starts running with the ball and it looks fun. Really fun actually.

"Shall I go in goal dad?" he says and stands in the middle of the white poles. He looks so small even though he isn't any more.

"Okay" I reply and start kicking the ball at Ted. I know the aim is to get in in the goal and for the goal keeper not to stop it so I can score, right? that's what Taylor said anyway, I was always a boxing kid as I grew up and my fifteen year old fist would agree.

We start kicking the ball back and forth, Ted is laughing loudly and I can't feel nothing but pride right now.

"Watch this next move dad" he says and as I kick the ball, he does a dive to try and stop it. He lands on the grass and immediately I stop and walk over to him wondering if he had hurt himself but he is fine. He gets back up and continues to laugh.

"I'm good aren't I?" he says and I laugh too.

"Very, but Gail isn't going to like those grass stains" I say and we both smile at each other.

We decide to swap and now I'm in goal. I stop some but let some through too, every time Ted scores he runs around in a circle screaming _GOOOALLL_.

"Dive daddy" he says. Dive? Can I dive but before I can think he's kicked the ball and I jump to try and stop the ball. I miss as I hit the ground. Yuck, the mud is squishy and when I get off of the ground I also have grass stains. Sorry, Gail!

"that was so bad" Ted laughs and I join in.

Why have we never done this before? Why have I never done this before? I mentally note to take Ted here once every week, I'll even put it in my schedule.

It feels like half an hour but it's apparently been more cause my phone starts ringing and I check to see and it's Ana.

"Hello?"  
"Mr Grey, where are you? Are you lost?"

"Lost?" I reply confused

"You've been gone almost three hours, it's getting late. I'd started to get worried"

Three hours? Three fucking hours? Fucking hell, time really does fly when you are having fun!  
"wow, I didn't even realise the time. We'll be home shortly"

"I hope so Mr Grey, I love you"

"I love you too" and we press end.

"Time to go kiddo" I say and pick up the ball.

"Today was brilliant" Ted says as he takes my hand. It surprises me cause he always wants to be independent and walk alone now. I relish in his sudden manor.

"Can we do this again?"

"Of course. Every week"

Ted looks down at the floor. Does he not want too? Oh fuck.

"Phoebe doesn't have to come does she?" Oh…

"No, this our thing. Daddy and son time" I say and see his face relax.

"Good, I like it just being us two" he says and I realise how much I've not spent time with him. I feel guilt and sadness. I vow to not feel this way again.

"Me too, Ted. Me too" I scrunch the top of his hair as we walk back to the car. "We best get home, those Grey ladies are missing us men!"

We both get back in the R8 and I drive back home. Today was better than I had expected. I may be no David Beckham when it comes to football, but I can say it's fun to try!

just a little something :) xo


	12. Chapter 12

Eleanor Louise Grey

Little blue eyes look into mine and I am in love for the third time around. She's here, finally baby Grey three has arrived and I can't even explain the happiness I feel. Ana has finally fallen asleep after the easiest labour we have come across thus far.  
Baby girl Grey is the perfect mixture of Ted and Phoebe. My copper hair, Ana's eyes – she's just the most perfect bundle.

Taylor has gone to collect Ted and Phoebe with my mom – I'm nervous for them to meet her.

Ana lets out a little snore and opens her eyes.

"Hey" I say softly, trying not to disturb the baby in my arms.

"Hello" she replies shyly.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Good. A little sore. Are the children on their way?" Ana asks as she slides herself up into a seated position.

"As we speak" I reply and hand our baby over to Ana.

I watch as my wife pulls herself up on the bed and wipes her hair from her face. 3 Children she has had and yet she still looks as beautiful as the day she fell into my office. Her body, though stretched in areas – is just as perfect. Each stretch mark tells me the tale of of my children growing inside of her. This woman is mine – completely and she has given me more than I could have ever asked for.

"Mrs Grey, You have visitors" Nurse Dora says and in come the children followed by my parents. My mother looks tired, I guess they have been running her ragged all morning,

"MOMMY" Phoebe shouts and it startles the baby.

"Shhh, Phoebe, you have to be a quiet talker. Remember the baby has gentle ears" Ana explains as she pulls my 3 year old on the bed. Suddenly Phoebe looks 13 rather than 3. Christ, she's not so little any more.

"mommy, I'm your baby girl" Phoebe starts as she stares at her new baby sister. I cock my eyebrow, we always wondered how Phoebe would adjust. Ted, Ted is easy to predict, he already has a sister and knows what it's all about. Phoebe is the princess and he leaves her to it. Phoebe, however hasn't had to share the attention of being the only daughter of ours before but that has changed now.. and it makes me nervous.

"Of course Phoebe, but now it's doubled to your little sister too" I can see her eyebrows furrow, she's pissed.

"but I'm daddies princess" she sniffs out. Ever so dramatic.

"You are daddies princess, Phoebe. Daddy has two princess' now and it's going to be so much fun" I try to explain.

"I don't want her" she starts, her little arms crossed sat on the edge of the bed "Take her back".

"Phoebe, be nice. She's only a baby but I know she can't wait till she gets a bit older to play ponies with you"

Ana starts trying to defuse my on coming toddler and her preparing tantrum.

"NO".

"Phoebe Grace"

"NO MOMMY. I don't want a sister. I like it just me and Teddy no silly sisters"

Ana looks and me and I nod. Okay, little miss Grey, it's time we have a chat.

"Come with me Phoebe" I say and out stretch my hand. She ignores it and snubs me but walks towards the door. She's 3. Three years old and I can already predict I am going bald when she turns into a teenager.

"Listen to daddy" I say to her as I sit her down on the seats near Ana's suits. Doctors walk by us and smile.

"Phoebe, daddy and mommy love you millions. Even more than that. But you need to understand that the baby is here to stay but that doesn't mean daddy and mommy won't love you anymore. We just have someone else to love too! Little baby girl needs someone too help her and teach her all about horses and glitter.. doesn't that sound fun? You are always my princess Phoebe. We will still do daddy and daughter dates and have extra special tea parties, is that okay Phoebe?"

I see her and her face relaxes. I see her eyes, big shiny and blue – they look at me with clarity. She's Three but I know she understands me more than most adults.

"Okay daddy. I loves you" my heart melts. I can't ever imagine this little fire cracker not being around. I hope she never looses her spark and her feisty manners.

We walk back into the room and Ted is holding the baby, thank god for one of my child's sweet nature. I wonder what the new little Grey will be like? I wonder if she's more like me or Ana?

"Phoebe, do you want to hold the baby now?"

"okays" she says shyly. I nod at Ana just to say we are okay.

"Okay, here you go sweetheart, that's right. Just like when you hold your babies at home. Oh, just support her head there. There we go, see she loves her big sister" Ana coos. I snap a few pictures and make one my new screen saver. 3 of my favourite women.

"Look, Phoebe. she's opening her eyes. See, she's looking at you" I watch as my older daughter starts to smile and stare at her little sister.

"Hello baby" she says and Ana looks up and me and grins.

"I'm your biiiiiig sister. We are going to play horsies and build castles and bakes cakes with Gail" she rambles on.

"Do you want to know her name Phoebe?" She looks around at Ana and smiles.

"Okay"

"say hello to little Eleanor Louise Grey, we can't wait to have so many adventures with you".

This chapter isn't my best but it's been sat there for a few weeks and I just wanted to upload something.

So hello little Eleanor ( pronounced ELLEN-NOR )

I really like that name so chose to use it for this story! Anyway, I have a lot of free time today so I might start on another chapter, so look out another one might be coming your way!


End file.
